Lethal Blade
by Lawliette
Summary: Kai stopped in his tracks. He remembered he thought of something important....ARG! Stupid Tyson made him forget everything! He walked off, down to the dining room to the whole 'lotta' seafood. Kai shook his head...stupid Tyson...KaixOC
1. The Beginning

This is the first time writing a Beyblade Fic! So, please go easy on me, ok? I'm Ichigo Tenshi or you can just call me Riku! I'm just your usual Kai- fan and blah, blah, blah...Anyways, this takes place a year after the defeat of the Demolitian Boys and it looks like the BladeBreakers have some problems...  
  
Disclaimer: Riku does not own Beyblade or Kai. This story plot belongs to her so don't steal!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
Lethal Blade -The Beginning  
  
Purple streaks were highlighted on the long forest-green hair which hid the cold hazel eyes. She crossed her arms and glared down at the girl beneath her. Her light pink shirt stopped at her stomache which exposed her belly button. The baggy jeans she wore covered her running shoes and fell upon the hard cardboard box that she was standing on. She closed her eyes and exclaimed once more.  
  
"Explain" She said in a voice that was colder than her eyes to the girl.  
  
"Ivy, I told you before! He's stronger than we expected! I tried my best, ok? If you think I'm not good enough, than FINE! I'll just quit! Hmph!" The girl yelled with her red hair flaring as she stormed off to the other side of the warehouse.  
  
Ivy sighed. They were never going to get what she wanted if they had a hot-tempered team mate such as Sharmel. This was pratically the one hundredth time she had stormed off like that.  
  
"Err....she's not really leaving....is she?" A cute spanish boy with spiky teal-blue hair asked. His brown eyes blinking curiously. He was the same age as Sharmel. He was quite the charmer and always the first to be at a cute girl's side. He always had his brown leather backpack straped to his back, carrying his blade and such.  
  
Ivy sighed again."You know her as well as I do, Victor. Just let her blow off some steam and have some quiet time." She wondered if it had been wise to send Sharmel on that mission. She had blown it. This task was harder than she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai sat up on his bed staring at the giant cut on his arm that he had gotten earlier that night. It was still bleeding and he could feel the pain. He didn't get it. Why was he attacked? He knew Tala and the Demolitian Boys were off the taking-over-the-world thing. Plus, his grandfather is still spending his next ten years in jail. This didn't make sense to him at all. Tyson's constant shouting outside the room wasn't helping either. He closed his eyes and tried to think back...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Kai looked at the shelves of the beyblade shop. A few guys were there looking around and there was even a girl there staring at him...just admirers...the BladeBreakers had become world famous ever since they beat the Demolitian Boys. There was nothing too interesting...just some new attack rings and a few rip cords. He walked out of the shop and decided to head back to the hotel where he and the Bladebreakers were staying. It was getting quite late.  
  
The sky turned dark by the time he could see the hotel. He continued heading home...but something wasn't right...he could feel...something...and he could hear a soft tapping sound. He stopped walking and strained his ears to the sound. Nothing. He started walking again and the sound was getting louder...it sounded like...footsteps... it finally dawned on him! Someone was follwing him!  
  
Kai continued walking as nothing was happening. The footsteps seemed to have stopped....but now, he could here another sound...a beyblade! He quickly turned around...but he was too late. A large cut appeared on his arm. He looked around for the blade and found a red-orange blade spinning on the ground.  
  
Kai growled in anger and dug deep into his pockets for his blade. He quickly lauched the navy blue blade before the red-orange blade could attack again. Kai's bit beast, Dranzer quickly span into action. Dranzer headed straight for the other blade with trails of fire behind it.  
  
Kai smirked. This was easier than he thought. But his smirk turned into a surprised gasp. The red-orange blade quickly dodged it and started attacking Dranzer. The blue blade started to lose endurance...something had to be done before Dranzer's history! Kai quickly called upon Dranzer to use it's special move, Flame Sabre.  
  
Dranzer emerged from the blade and gave a loud screech. It charged at the other blade at full speed and the fire on it's wings were flaring strongly. It hit the other blade with such force that there was smoke forming the instant they collided.  
  
After the smoke had cleared, the other blade was gone and all was left was Dranzer spining gently on the ground....  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
It still didn't make any sense...who would want to attack him? Maybe it was someone from the shop...but there was just a few guys, a girl...the shopkeeper...WAIT!!! It's th-  
  
"KAI!!! IT'S DINNER TIME!" Tyson yelled as he bust in through the door. He tripped over and fell right at Kai's feet. "Hey, Kai! We got a whole lotta' seafood and how's your arm?" He said with his body still on the floor.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. He still didn't know why he agreed to be part of the BladeBreakers a year ago. His team mates were total goof-offs. One was plain stupid, another was a nerd-king, then we have Hyped-Up Sugar Boy and finally a Chinese boy. Well, ok, so the Chinese boy wasn't so bad...but STILL!  
  
"Hello? EARTH TO KAI?!" Tyson said waving his arms in circles in front of Kai's face.  
  
Kai growled and walked out of his bedroom leaving Tyson staring dumbly at the ceiling. There goes Tyson interupting Kai's thoughts again. Kai stopped in his tracks. He remembered he thought of something important....ARRRG! Stupid Tyson made him forget everything! He walked off, down to the dining room to the "whole lotta' seafood". Kai shook his head....stupid Tyson...  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~  
  
Muahahaha! Some of you might know me as th Evil Cliffie Witch of the South- East! HAHA! Anyways, good, bad, O.K.? Send me your reviews, please! ARIGATOU! 


	2. Love and Friendship

*sniffies* only got two reviews....ah well, never give up! I guess it's pretty good since it's my first beyblade fic. Maybe I should change my summary so it's more interesting. Sorry for taking so long to update. I was busy....playing..games...heh heh.......anyways...wanna hear a secret?.... The secret is....I...don't... OWN BEYBLADE!!!! Bet you didn't know that did you? ADMIT IT!!! Oh yeah, this chappie is dedicated to N30 Empress because she was my first reviewer AND she added me to her favs. list! THNX!!! (I visited your site! Nice layout! ^_^ )  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Lethal Blade: Chapter 2- Love and Friendship  
  
Tears streamed down Sharmel's face. She couldn't understand it. Why did she always have to be the one being picked on all the time? She growled in frustration and continued walking down the streets. She used to despise the rain...but not today.... because no one could tell whether the liquid on her face was the rain...or her tears. She could cry freely without anybody staring at her.  
  
She growled again as she struggled in her mind about the question. Why DID she always have to be the one being picked on all the time? Sharmel sighed and rolled her dull purple eyes. It was so obvious. Ivy probably despised her since she was the youngest of the group. Well she wasn't THAT young. She was fourteen and Ivy was fifteen, just one year older. Nah, Ivy wasn't that kinda person. She had known Ivy since they were in grade two or three.  
  
There team was a pretty close group of friends. They were like a family to her...but WHY did Ivy have to be so unfair to her? It seems like the only person who cared about her most was Victor... her cheeks suddenly started to get hot at the thought of Victor....he was so kind to her...  
  
The rain suddenly seemed to have stopped. She span around and bumped into Victor, who was holding a large umbrella over the two of their heads. Her cheeks grew even warmer and she could feel her heart speed up.  
  
" What's a lady like you doing out here in the rain all by herself?" Victor asked with a goofy grin on his face. Sharmel quickly brushed the tears off her face and chuckled. He always looked so cute when he does that!  
  
"I was just thinking about you..." Sharmel replied with a grin. Victor could always make her happy no matter how down she was.  
  
Victor's face flushed as soon as she said that. "Thinking about me?" He asked with wide-eyed. Out of all the things that could be going through Sharmel's head....she was thinking about him....  
  
Sharmel sighed. "Alright Vicky, let's go back now, " she said, hoping to change the subject. She is SO NOT going to tell Victor about her thoughts!  
  
Kai suddenly woke up to the sound of Tyson's snoring. WHYI?! Kai thought. Why did HE always have to be stuck with Tyson? Anyone could save money if they had Tyson as their room mate. They wouldn't need to buy an alarm clock! Kai growled in frustration as Tyson snored even louder. He sighed. Might as well get up for some extra training. The mini-tournament was gonna start in a few days. He walked out of the room just after he hit his pillow sqaure on Tyson's sleeping face.  
  
"Hey Kai, ready for the tournament?" Kenny asked after Kai opened the washroom doors. Kai jumped up at the sound of his voice. Kai growled. First it's Tyson and then it's Kenny. When will he EVER get some peace around here?  
  
"Yes, but with Tyson around, we are sure losers in the tournament" Kai replied glaring at Kenny. Kenny flinched and shrank back.  
  
"We-ll, that is quite true...I mean, he is quite clumsy at times..." Kenny stated recalling the time when Tyson was late for a tournament. He even caused Rei to break his ankle. "Anyways, I upgraded Dranzer for you. It was injured a bit after your last battle." Kenny said. Kai hadn't really told them much about what happened last night. He was always so quiet...  
  
"Thanks." Kai replied with a small grin. Sure his friends were complete idiots, but they were his friends. And really good friends at that too. Ever since The BladeBreakers had beaten the Demolition Boys, their friendship had grown alot closer and Kai had learned to trust them instead of hiding it all behind a mask of loniness.  
  
Kenny grinned back. " I'm gonna wake Tyson up now. He's gonna need some training too," Kenny said rolling his eyes. "His record of his earliest wake-up by himself is like two o' clock!" Kenny laughed.  
  
"Without Tyson and the gang, my life would be so dull..." Kai thought, walking outside to the training dish as he heard Kenny's struggling (It seemed like Kenny was trying to wrestle an aligator with his bare hands) and Tyson's screams of protest.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Meh, it's kinda shorter than the first chappie. Anyways, don't forget to press that little button down there! If you review, I'll send a free Kai or Rei or ANYBODY to you! LOL! ^ . ________________________________________________________________________ Cookies and Milk goes to:  
  
Scarlet Witch 41- Heh heh, guess I updated on time...or else you would of sent Dragoon after me...o_o  
  
N3O Empress- HAHA! Funny review, lolz. THNX so much for adding me to your favs. list. It means alot to  
  
me!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
THNX YOU TWO!!! Hope you enjoy the cookies and milk! ^_^ U R&R!....PWEEZE? 


End file.
